


Over Again

by orphan_account



Series: Over Again [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Direction Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Over the hiatus, Louis and Harry split...well Louis broke up with him. Harry went mute -besides being on tour and talking to fans-, only talking to his mum, Mary who is the new boss of Modest, Gemma and Niall. They are back from the hiatus and Louis sees the broken version of what used to be the person who would always rant about pointless things and tell stupid jokes. Louis tries to fix it. Will Louis get another chance or will Harry make him suffer a broken heart like he did?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Over Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558846
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies. Thanks for reading! I do not know how long this story will be just yet and the updates are slow because I'm bombarded with work. This is not how short most chapters will be AT ALL.

January 19, 2021

**Harry's POV**

I was spaced out as Niall watched the telly when we both got a text. We looked at eachother before we both checked our phones.

From: Mary (Manager)  
To: One Direction (business)  
Hello boys! We need all 5 of you to report to the office by tomorrow at 10 am. We have good news! 

My heart dropped and my stomach churned.

"OH MY GOD! This means we're back on! 1D is back, BABY!" Niall exclaimed, grinning widely. I laugh, but stop abruptly when I remember that I'd have to face him. His smile drops when he understands what's going on in my mind. This is why I love Niall. He just gets me.

Niall and I have grown closer since the Hiatus. When I finally told him what happened between Louis and I, he automatically helped me. He's become my best friend, but don't tell him it'll get to his head.

"Oh, H. I'm sorry I totally forgot." Niall started. "Try not to think about it, and if you do, remember that Mary and I have your back." Niall encourages me, hand on my shoulder and a soft look on his face. I nod and hug him tight, whispering a quiet 'Thank you, Ni.'

I pick up my phone and respond to the text.

From: Harry  
To: One Direction (business)  
See you soon, M. It's been a while. H.

I turn to Niall when his phone buzzed and saw him smiling at his phone before putting it down and smiling at me.

"Alright, ready to finish up this movie or do you want to go to bed?" I ask Niall.

"Bed."

We clean up before heading to bed, Niall on the right and I on the left.

I stay up after Niall falls asleep. Trying to prolong having to see the man who broke me in only a few hours. Eventually I fall asleep.


	2. Meetings and Misery

January 20, 2021

**Harry's POV**

We finally arrive at Headquarters and knock on the door to Mary's office. (They have new management.)

"Come in."

"Hey, Mary." I say as I walk in.

"Harry. Niall." She replies smiling at us. "You guys are early." She adds on.

"Yeah, we wanted to catch up." Niall tells her. We talk and laugh about anything, everything and nothing. I'm laughing about a story Mary told us until I hear 7 knocks. My body goes rigid at that so Niall pulls me on his lap and nods at her. She then invites them in.

They all sit down and stare at me. I squirm in my chair, uncomfortable with all eyes on me. Luckily for me, Mary saw and started the conversation.

"So guys, I'm sure you all know what you're for. We want you guys back together since you are all on break, have at least put 1 album out and done at least 1 tour. You guys know how this works so I shouldn't have to explain. Any questions?"

"When can we tell the fans?" Niall asked, still holding me close to his chest.

"July 23." She responds with a wink.

I pull out my phone as everyone watches and texts Mary

From: Harry🐸  
To: Mary (Manager)  
Are we going to be seen together and stuff before to hint at it?

"Great question, Harry. Yes, you guys are to be seen hanging out together. Harry of you don't want to you don't have to. I know you're thinking of what will be put in articles if you don't, but your mental health is more important." Mary responded.

I sunk my face into Niall's neck and rubbed my nose against his neck for comfort, as I could feel all eyes on me. Niall hummed and rubbed my back soothingly. I picked my head up and rested it on his chest.

Louis cleared his throat and asked "When are you expecting an album?" I flinched harshly at his voice and saw -in my peripheral vision- them all snap their necks towards me. I could see Louis' guilty expression, Zayn's concerned expression and Liam's determined expression.

Mary spoke up. "By the 25th. We will release it at midnight with no warning." She said smirking my way. Knowing how much I love suprising the fans. I pulled out my phone and sent another text.

From: Harry🐸  
To: Mary (Manager)  
Thank you. THANK YOU. THANK YOU!!!!!

She smiled at her phone before looking at me and saying, "No problem, dear. Any more questions?" We all shook our heads and she clapped. "Good. You are dismissed." I stood up and gave her a little wave before walking out, Niall's hand resting on my back.

"Going to the loo, stay here." Niall demanded before spinning on his heel and walking towards the loo.

"Hazza?" I hear Louis say from behind me. I take a deep breath and turn around, cocking my head to the side as if I was saying 'yes?'

"Can we talk?"

I shook my head.

"Can we text?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Well I'll be waiting, Haz. I'm sorry. We need to talk soon though. I need to explain. You don't even have to-"

"Leave him alone, Tommo." Niall said in an icy cold voice.

"I-I was just-" Louis studdered.

"Frankly, I don't care."

'Soon.' Louis mouthed to me before he walked away. Niall came over to me and bombarded me with questions about what happened. I explained to him and he sighed in relief.

"Let's go home, bub."

**Louis' POV**

I get home and slam the door before breaking down. I go absolutely crazy. I don't even have control over my body anymore. The whole thing is a blur all I remember is hearing glass shatter before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.


	3. Promo and Problems

January 21, 2021  
 **Harry's POV**

I am woken up by being gently shaken by Niall.

"Yes?"

"It's promo day. Zayn decided we should go to breakfast at IHOP. Do you wanna go?" Niall said, rubbing my arm. I rub then open my eyes before nodding.

"I'm proud of you, H. Get up and get dressed. We leave in 1 hour at 8." I nod once more and he leaves the room.

-

We are getting in the car when Niall gets a text from Zayn.

From: Z  
To: Nialler  
 _Hey...um...Louis wasn't answering so we went to his place he had some time of breakdown we think...shattered glass is everywhere he was sleep against the doorway he is fine but we need to clean this and get him dressed so meet us at 8:30 or you could get a table. The paps know._

Niall shows me and I get really dizzy. A thousand questions are racing through my head, and I'm worried. What if something happened and no one could help him?

"I N-NEED TO SEE HIM, NI. PLEASE."

"Harry I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I don't care I need to know he's okay. Take me or I'll go alone." I say with a glare. At this point I'm not thinking logically. My emotions have taken over and all logic was thrown out the window since I saw the word "shattered glass."

Niall snaps in my face and I come out of whatever trance I was in to see Niall has already taken me there. I nod firmly before getting out, walking up the driveway and ringing the doorbell. No more than 15 seconds later, Liam is standing in front of me looking confused.

I walk in and Louis is no where to be seen. I go to the room I know Louis is in -as I used to come here frequently- and see him sitting on the bed shirtless speaking to Zayn as he picks out his clothes. I blush when our eyes meet and walk in.

I immediately walk in and grab him before looking for bruises or scratches then pressing against what is covered just in case. As I check him he sits there watching me wordlessly as if he knows that it will calm me to know he's okay.

I stand up before walking into his closet where Zayn is. I go to grab his dark blue shirt that I think would go with his outfit when I stop in my tracks seeing the things I've let him have over the years hanging in the corner.

"Those yours?" Zayn asks. I just nod and grab the shirt before handing it to Louis and waiting for him to change. He does and smiles at me before thanking me. I grab Louis and bring him into the bathroom, turning on the light as we walk in.

I start fixing his hair, not seeing the rest of the boys watching fondly from the bedroom. When I'm done I smile at him in the mirror before tapping his shoulder -our signal for 'turn around'- and he turns to look at me, an eyebrow raised. I make the 'chatterbox' symbol and he chuckles before saying "Thank you, Hazza."

I nod and walk out, stopping when I see everyone there. I blush as I whisper in Niall's ear "I'm okay." He nods and we all leave.

-

We all pile out of our respective cars and head inside. I space out when we get to our table knowing what I want already.

"Harry...what happened? Why'd you cut us off?" Liam asks gently. Louis and I both tense and I shake my head repeating "no." Niall holds me to his chest and puts his earbuds in my ear with his playlist. I can already tell that he is going to tell them, so I try to relax.

_I like the way you talk, I like the things you wear_   
_I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink, I swear_   
_'Cause when the morning comes, I know you won't be there_   
_Every time I turn around, you disappear_

_I wanna blow your mind, just come with me, I swear_   
_I'm gonna take you somewhere warm, you know j'adore la mer_   
_'Cause when the morning comes, I know you won't be there_   
_Every time I turn around, you disappear_

_Nice to meet ya_   
_(I got love for you)_   
_(I got love for you)_

_Nice to meet ya, what's your name?_   
_Let me treat ya to a drink_

_I like the way you talk, I like the things you wear_   
_I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink, I swear_   
_'Cause when the morning comes, I know you won't be there_   
_Every time I turn around, you disappear_

_Nice to meet ya_   
_(I got love for you)_   
_(I got love for you)_

_One minute, you're there, the next one, you're gone_   
_Been waiting for you all night, so come on_   
_You know what I need, you know what I want_   
_You know what I need now, you know what I need now_

_Nice to meet ya, what's your name?_   
_Let me treat ya to a drink_

_Nice to meet ya_   
_(I got love for you)_   
_Where ya been?_   
_(I got love for you)_   
_Let me treat ya_   
_(I got love for you)_   
_To a drink_   
_(I got love for you)_   
_Nice to meet ya_

**Louis POV**

"...and that's why him and Louis aren't close anymore and shit." Niall finishes. I can feel all of their eyes on me, and I'm trying not to cry because that's embarrassing. I know the paps are gone now, but still.

"That's fucked up Lou."

"I know. I'm a dolt. I've lost the best thing that's EVER happened to me because of a stupid fear."

"Fear?"

Ugh. Now I have to explain.

"I was scared to lose him to long distance so I broke it off out of fear. I wanted control over the situation. I didn't like the idea of us drifting apart. I didn't want him to go through that pain, but he won't even talk now so obviously I've made it worse." I explain, a single tear escaping.

Shit.

**Outsider's POV (not a real person)**

"Can I talk to him?" Liam asks Niall. Niall nods.

"Hey, H. Wanna talk to Liam?"

Harry whispers to Niall "Don't w-want Lou to be a-angry at me."

Niall asks Louis to leave the table and he does. Harry sees him leave and slip his earbuds in.

**Louis POV**

I go out to car and wait.

_I look up from the ground_   
_To see your sad and teary eyes_   
_You look away from me_   
_And I see there's something you're trying to hide_   
_And I reach for your hand but it's cold_   
_You pull away again_   
_And I wonder what's on your mind_   
_And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake_   
_You start to tremble and your voice begins to break_   
_You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friend's_   
_They were my mate's_   
_And I feel the color draining from my face_

_And my friend said_   
_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_   
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_   
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_   
_It'll be alright"_

_So I still look back at all the messages you'd sent_   
_And I know it wasn't right, but it was fucking with my head_   
_And everything deleted like the past, it was gone_   
_And when I touched your face, I could tell you're moving on_   
_But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday_   
_It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake_   
_And everything I know tells me that I should walk away_   
_But I just want to stay_

_And my friend said_   
_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_   
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_   
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_   
_It'll be okay_   
_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_   
_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_   
_You'll find another and you'll be just fine_   
_Let her go"_

_But nothing heals the past like time_   
_And they can't steal_   
_The love you're born to find_   
_But nothing heals the past like time_   
_And they can't steal_   
_The love you're born to find_

_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_   
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_   
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_   
_It'll be okay_   
_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_   
_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_   
_You'll find another and you'll be just fine_   
_Let her go"_

_It'll be alright_   
_It'll be alright_   
_It'll be alright_   
_It'll be alright_   
_It'll be alright_

It wasn't until the song ended that I realized I was sobbing.

**Outsider's POV**

"Hello, Harry." Harry waves shyly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry signs at Niall 'Depends'

"He said it depends on the question." Niall answers. Liam nods.

"Why did you cut Zayn and I off too?"  
Niall raises his eyebrows at Harry and Harry nods slowly.

"I-I thought I would make you guys hate me t-too. I even c-c-cut off N-nialler at-at one point a-as well, but-but-but I needed someone to talk to abou-about the sit-sit-situation. I don't want y-you too to-to hate on Boo-Boobear. I st-still love him." Harry studders out. It's quiet for a second. Both of them in awe before their facial expressions change.

Zayn looks furious. "You still love him?" He asks hesitantly.

"Love doesn't just G-GO AWAY ZAYN!"

Harry signs to Niall that he wants to home. Niall glares at Zayn and nods.

"Sorry-"

"Save it." Louis sees them get into the car and leave. He walks back in with a confused expression.

"Mate, were you crying?" Liam asked.

"Yes. What happened in here?"

"Zayn was a twat."

"I asked a question!" Zayn defended. They payed and left.

Louis drove home smiling, forcing himself to think about the way Harry helped him this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.


	4. Journeys and Jealousy

January 22, 2021

Zayn and Harry decided to take a hike while the others -Niall, Louis and Liam- went shopping.

**With Zayn and Harry**

"Alright, we made it back safely. What do you want to do now." Zayn asks, taking out his phone. Harry takes out his phone and types.

From: Harry🐸  
To: Zaynie  
Food, please.

Zayn nods and gets in the car.

"Is there a certain place you want to go?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Still in love with tacos?" Zayn asks, chuckling when Harry nods and jumps in his seat.

"Taco bell or Miguel's? Oh sorry- I for-"

"Miguel's. Don't want your eyes off the road." Harry whispers.

"Thank you, Harry."

Zayn wonders if Harry's voice has changed since he last saw him. He wants to know if his voice is even deeper or more raspy. Zayn finds himself thinking about how he wants to know what has been going on with Harry for the past 6 years. Thinking about it even as he parks and steps in the building.

They get seated quickly in a back room away from the eyes of any fans, not feeling it today. They order and as they're waiting for their food, Zayn takes out his phone and says "selfie, H."

The selfie was taken and Zayn starts giggling and typing. It wasn't long before Harry heard the 2 buzzes he knows are from Twitter. Harry chuckles before opening it and replying.

(The tweet is the picture of them two. The caption saying that Zarry is superior. Harry comments "you bet")

  
**With Nouiam**

**Niall's POV**

Liam and I are cackling in the middle of the mall at "Zarry's" tweet, but we stop when Louis clears his throat, stone faced.

"Oh, don't be a grumpy-puss, Tommo!" I taunted trying to lighten the mood. Louis chuckles before walking towards the store with big, black, bold letters that say GUCCI. Liam and I look at eachother, knowingly.

-

We eventually left the mall with 18 bags total and headed to Harry and I's home. Apparently, Zayn and Harry bought food for all of us.

-  
"H, I'M HOME! I yell as we walk in. I hear tapping 2 seconds later 'Kitchen.' He signals. "He's in the Kitchen." I say, ignoring the boys confused glances.

I walk in and grab the container with my name on it. "Microwave?" Harry shakes his head no, so I dig in. About a minute later Harry sets out drinks and I bit my lip as Harry gives Louis tea by habit. We are all sitting at the table in silence until Zayn speaks up.

**Louis POV**

"H, I was listening to your album and I couldn't help, but fall in love with From The Dining Table!" Harry snorts. Zayn continues. "Sing for me please?"

Fuck.

Harry knows that song makes me all weird. He seems to ponder the consequences for a second before nodding.

" _Woke up alone in this hotel room_  
 _Played with myself, where were you?_

I feel my pants tighten slightly. Just the thought of him playing with himself-

_Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon_   
_I've never felt less cool_

Harry sings, glancing at me before continuing.God, his voice is beautiful. I wish he would say my name.

_We haven't spoke since you went away_   
_Comfortable silence is so overrated_   
_Why won't you ever be the first one to break?_   
_Even the phone misses your call, by the way_

I look down at the table and let out a shaky breath. I miss/missed him too. More than he'll ever know.

_I saw your friend that you know from work_   
_He said you feel just fine_   
_I see you gave him my old T-shirt_   
_More of what was once mine_

I put down my fork and take a deep breath before looking up.

Bad mistake.

_I see it's written, it's all over his face_   
_Comfortable silence is so overrated_   
_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_   
_Even my phone misses your call, by the way_

When I look up he is staring at me making us make eye contact.

_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_   
_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_   
_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_   
_But you, you never do_

_Woke up the girl who looked just like you_   
_I almost said your name_

We stare into eachothers eyes and it's like no one is there except us. My heart is pounding and my hands are obviously shaking.

_We haven't spoke since you went away_   
_Comfortable silence is so overrated_   
_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_   
_Even my phone misses your call_   
_We haven't spoke since you went away_   
_Comfortable silence is so overrated_   
_Why won't you ever say what you want to say?_   
_Even my phone misses your call, by the way"_

He stops there and the trance is broken. When I look back up he is smiling at Zayn and soaking up the compliments he's getting. Its almost acting as if our moment never happens, but I can see the slight bounce and shake of his body. He is bouncing his leg under the table nervously. A habit of his, when he feels uncomfortable.

"It's 8:30, sleepover?" He asks Harry. Harry nods and we all head to bed.

<>

💚💙


	5. Delicious (food) and Discussions

January 23, 2021

**Outsider's POV**

Niall woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and rushed to wake everyone up.

"GUYS, GUYS, GET UP! H, MADE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!!!" Niall yelled while hitting them all with pillows. They all groaned in sync. "Fine I'll eat them all myself."

Louis sat up quickly " _You wouldn't_ _dare_." Louis says, voice cold. Niall runs out of the room and Louis chases him. Louis ends up passing him, getting to the kitchen first.

Harry looks up at who just came in and blushed madly when seeing Louis in just his boxers. Before Louis could comprehend what just happened Niall ran in and tackled Louis.

Harry gasps and chuckles when they start wrestling. He eventually peels Niall off of Louis before setting down 2 plates of pancakes. Niall quickly heads to the bathroom and Louis sits down.

" _Fuuuuuck_." Louis moans loudly, making Harry spin around to look at him. Louis looks up at Harry's beet red face and says "Mmm, fuck. I've missed these. So good, Haz." Harry's face turns even redder and it spreads to his neck and chest.

Louis gives him a confused look until he all of a sudden got it and smirked at him. _You're letting him off too easy!_ Harry's conscience scolds him.

But he's Louis! It's not hard to like him. PLUS, we STILL love him!

_He needs to suffer your pain!_

I don't want him in pain.

_Fine, but 2 things. One, if you get hurt again don't be surprised. Two, You have a boner and Louis is smirking and staring dead at it._

Harry jumps and spins before putting the last two plates on the table and sprinting to the bathroom, passing Niall on the way. He closes the door and wanks quickly before washing his hands and leaving.

Harry comes back, flushed and glassy-eyed and Louis is the only one who noticed, smirking at Harry. Harry's face turns a pinker shade and he eats, facing the table.

"What's the plan for today?" Liam asks.

Harry takes out his phone, all the boys doing the same.

To: Niall and The Potatoes  
From: Harry🐸  
Mary texted me this morning and told me that we need to get at least 2 songs finished and 1 song started. Le  
sigh.

"How? Is that even possible?" Niall asks dramatically.

To: Niall and The Potatoes  
From: Harry🐸  
Niall, Mai ganbicpdpeiflgs. Palbech!

"Really, H? Were you really to lazy to scroll down, but not too lazy to type in code???"

To: Niall and The Potatoes  
From: Harry🐸  
YESSSSS. You love me though!

"Of course I do, bud." Niall stands and gives Harry a peck on the forehead, whispering a quiet "We'll talk about that later" before putting his -paper- plate into the "rubbish" bin.

The rest of the boys follow suit and Niall says "Meet downstairs at noon? That'll give us all about 3 hours." Everyone agrees with a noise and Niall grabs Harry's wrist, dragging him into his -Harry's- room.

"Spill." Niall says eagar for tea.

"I'm slipping, Ni! I feel a strong need to kiss and cuddle with him. I want to hate him for what he's done, but I can't."

"Well you love him, H."

"I know, but- GOD! Why does he have to be so irresistible?" Harry whispers loudly.

"Has he apologized yet?"

"Yes. He also said he wanted to talk to me."

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Go talk to him now. We can assess the conversation later."

"Ni, what if I-"

"You won't. Now go." Niall demands, pushing him out the room.

**Harry's POV**

I've wanted to do this for a while. Talking to him, I mean, but I don't want to have a panic attack. That would be embarrassing. I take a deep breath before knocking on his door. In about a minute, he opens the door.

"Ye- oh. Hi, H-hazza. Everything alright?" He asks concerned. I walk past him and sit on the bed before answering.

"Yes." Louis gasps loudly and kneels between my legs.

"Hazza?" He hooks a finger under my chin, gently lifting my head until we make eye contact.

"Yes, Lou?"

"HAZZA!" He tackles me on the bed and straddles my hips before jumping off quickly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I was just overwhelmed and- I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I came here to speak to you." I say sitting up. He sits across from me and his brows furrowed as he nods, letting me know that I have his undivided attention.

"I still love you. Uhm...I forgive you and I-I want to be friends...for a while because I don't know if I can be with you in a romantic sense right now. Although, I have no doubt that we will be together soon. I can't really stay away from you for long. Uhm, also...I have panic attacks sometimes so...yeah. Don't take those super personally."

Louis nods at me, mouth quivering and tears forming in his eyes. "I love you too, and we'll do everything at your pace. Can I hug you, Hazza?"

"Of course." He tackles me for the second time in roughly 3 minutes and buries his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his natural scent. It's only about 10 seconds until I feel wetness running down my neck onto the bed and my ears register the sobs coming from his mouth. "Hey. Hey, look at me." He looks up at me nose red and running, eyes puffy, cheeks tear stained and I smile.

No, I didn't smile because he was crying.

No, I didn't smile because he still looked beautiful while crying.

I smiled because I knew he would do anything it takes to fix things.

I smiled because I knew that he was really sorry.

I smiled because I knew we'd be alright.


	6. Songwriting and Sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: panic attack

January 23, 2021

Harry left shortly after their talk and practically sprinted down the hall to Niall. He busted in and slammed the door behind him, making Niall stand up in alarm.

"What? What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt-"

"We're friends again Ni!" He said excitedly.

"Give me all the details."

-

Eventually all of the boys met downstairs dressed and ready. They were laughing and chatting until they heard a loud honk. The boys get into the limo and they're off. Harry hits the button for the window that separates them from the driver and says "Zayn, Liam. I know you two are confused as to why I'm talking to you guys -especially Louis- out loud. Well-"

"Nah, he told us." Zayn replied.

"Yeah he was fangirling and crying." Liam added. Harry looks over at a blushing Louis and says "Fangirling over me, are we?"

"Shut up." Louis huffs. "I'm happy. I've missed you, Hazza Darling." Louis adds with a soft voice.

"Missed you too, Boobear."

" _EEEEEEEEEEEKKK_ SAY IT AGAIN!" Louis screeches. Harry chuckles at his behavior and gets a great idea.

He leans in really close and whispers, "Hey, Boobear." As he says this, he makes sure his lips are touching his ear. When Harry pulls back he sees Louis' flushed red face and smirks. "Good to know I can still rile you up with innocent words." Harry teases smugly, making all of the boys laugh except for Louis.

"Oi, I haven't had dick in 5 years! Cut me some slack." Louis retaliates. All of the boys stare at Louis and Harry in shock.

Liam speaks up. "You guys haven't- in 5 years?!?!" How are you living?" He asks confused.

"You guys should know." Louis says. When they hear a chorus of 'Tell us' Harry shrugs. "I'm sure Louis used kinky dom/sub porn and just jerked off. I however, have a dildo in the shape of Louis' cøck, so I used that."

"Before you ask, I bought this thing online that makes a dildo from just popping a contraption on your dick and it molds silicone around it."

-

The boys are in their respective rooms like they were before the Hiatus. Louis and Harry shared a room and the others had separate rooms. This happened because they work better when they're next to each other.

Louis remembers the last time the did this. Halfway through Harry and he stopped writing to fool around. It ended up with Louis eating Harry out as Louis gagged him with his own pink panties. 'I wonder if he still wears pretty panties.'

"I do." Harry chuckles.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking aloud. You said 'I wonder if he still wears pretty panties.'" Harry says with an amused smirk.

"Oh...ehm...sorry about that."

"It's fine, Boo. Just teasing you. Whatcha got so far?" Harry asks moving to sit by Louis. Louis pushes the computer towards Harry.

**(A/N I know this song belongs to someone else. Go with it.)**

_I'll wait, I'll wait_   
_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait_   
_I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_   
_Love is here, and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_   
_Little do you know_   
_I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_   
_Little do you know_   
_All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_   
_Little do you know_   
_I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_   
_Little do you know_   
_I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

Harry gasps loudly and shows Louis the book he was writing in.

_Little do you know_   
_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_   
_Little do you know_   
_I'm still haunted by the memories_   
_Little do you know_   
_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_   
_Little do you know_   
_I need a little more time_   
_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_   
_I've been holding back_   
_For the fear that you might change your mind_   
_I'm ready to forgive you, but forgetting is a harder fight_   
_Little do you know_   
_I need a little more time_

Louis stares at Harry in awe. "Oh my god. How- nevermind well talk later. Let's finish this song together?" Harry nods.

After arguing about what sounds better and what fits where, they got it. They hug and Louis inhales deeply before starting to cry. "I'm _so_ _fucking sorry,_ Angel. I fucked up. I'm so stupid. I promise-"

"Shhh, Lou. I know. I know." Harry runs his fingers through his hair calming him down. "Let's take a nap, Boo." Louis nods. Harry spoons Louis on the big L-shaped couch.

-

About 30 minutes later Harry was shaken awake by Liam. "Please tell me you didn't sleep the whole time."

"Nah, we got a whole song done. Just need the melody."

"Wanna explain what happened?"

"Lou got overwhelmed because we wrote the same song but different parts and when we finished he started to cry."

"Alright well, I finished a song and Niall started on one so yeah we've done good. Wake Lou up and get the melody done okay? Niall, Z, and I are going to see if we can work together on that song."

"Slight problem...we've wrote a duet..."

"Well figure it out." Liam leaves.

Harry shakes Louis. "Lou. Wake up, love. We gotta finish the melody for the song." Lou stirs and blinks up at Harry before cuddling back into his chest.

"One second. It's been a while." Louis puts his head to Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat before sighing. "'M so sorry, Angel. I'll make it up to you. I swear I will _never_ put you through that again. I will shield you from all dangers of this cruel world and I will be by your side whether it's as a friend or more. I love you, my sunshine."

"Love you too. I believe you." Harry replies. Louis sits up and grabs Harry's hand, pulling him over to where he left his laptop and sits. They work on the melody and Harry notices the Louis doesn't realize that this is a duet. "Lou, we've written a duet." Louis thinks for a second before mumbling a small 'oh'.

"We'll figure it out." Harry nods and pulls out his phone.

From: Harry🐸  
To: Daddy Payne  
Done. H.

In about 3 minutes the boys came into their room and sat down.

"Alright, let's see it!" Zayn said excitedly. Harry takes a deep breath.

_Little do you know_   
_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_   
_Little do you know_   
_I'm still haunted by the memories_

Harry sings effortlessly making Louis stare fondly.

_Little do you know_   
_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

Harry sings higher and louder, watching the boys. He sees how all of their eyebrows raise and mentally pats himself on the back.

_Little do you know_   
_I need a little more time_   
_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_   
_I've been holding back_   
_For the fear that you might change your mind_   
_I'm ready to forgive you, but forgetting is a harder fight_   
_Little do you know_   
_I need a little more time_

Harry finishes and looks over at Louis.

_I'll wait, I'll wait_   
_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait_   
_I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll_   
_wait_

Louis sings beautifully, voice raspy and low, making Harry close his eyes.

_Love is here, and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_

Harry opens his eyes watching Louis mouth move to form the words.

_Little do you know_   
_I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_   
_Little do you know_   
_All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

Louis looks at Harry and conveys the emotion with his eyes and tone of voice.

_Little do you know_   
_I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_   
_Little do you know_   
_I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

Harry joins in.

_I'll wait, just wait_   
_I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait_   
_I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_   
_Our love is here, and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_

_I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)_   
_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait (I'll wait)_

Harry echos Louis.

_I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_   
_Love is here, and here to stay_   
_So lay your head on me_   
_Lay your head on me_   
_So lay your head on me_   
_'Cause little do you know_   
_I love you 'til the sun dies_

They smile at each other before looking at the boys who have tears in their eyes as they're clapping.

"Oh my god. So you guys just decided to write together?" Niall asked curiously.

"No, actually Louis wrote his part and I wrote mine. We looked at eachothers and decided to mash it. We named it 'Little Do You Know'" Harry answered. He got a chorus of woah's in response.

They all listen to eachothers music, Niall and Liam coming up with a song called 'Wind Beneath My Wings' and they worked on the last song together, laughing at some of the things suggested.

-

Louis knocks on Harry's door twice. "Hell- oh! Hey Lou. What's up?" Harry responds, not expecting Louis at his door at 10pm

"Niall home?" Louis asks, trying to look behind Harry.

"No, why?"

"Wanna talk with you for a while." Louis says avoiding eye contact and walks through the door.

 _Okay?_ Harry thinks.

He closes the door and turns around to find Louis fidgeting on his couch. He walks to the kitchen and makes some tea from the leftover water in the kettle, having made some not to long ago. He walks over to Louis, slides his tea to him and sits opposite to Louis. Harry knows that he is trying to gather his thoughts so he waits patiently.

"Don't speak." Louis begins. "I want to start off by saying sorry."

 _Oh nonononono._ Harry says in his head panicking.

"I was scared to lose you because of long distance so I broke up with you. I wanted control over the situation. I didn't like the idea of us painfully slowly drifting apart. It seems like I made it worse for both of us though. I'm sorry I- Harry?" It was then when he realized that Harry was having a panic attack. He sprung out of his chair and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh my god, baby. I'm so sorry. It's okay. You're okay." Louis spoke into his ear, rocking him. Louis kept whispering a mantra of _you're okay_ and _it's okay_ into Harry's ear. Eventually, they both fell asleep on Harry and Niall's couch, Louis and Harry face to face as Louis holds him. Roughly 30 minutes later Niall walks in.

"H, I'm- oh?" Niall walks over to them and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, shaking him gently. Harry stirs before cuddling into Louis more. "H, wake up. You know your back won't be cooperative tomorrow if you sleep here." Harry opens his eyes and comes face to face with Louis, his arms around him, eyes closed, lips parted slightly releasing puffs of air.

Harry screams and falls on the floor before scrambling to the corner and staring at Niall with wide scared eyes. Louis jumps awake at the sound and follows Harry with his eyes, missing Niall. "You alright, Hazza? Are you having another panic attack?"

"Another?" Louis jumps and spins around, startled.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to talk to him and explain my side of the story and see his too. I was halfway through my explanation and apology when I realized that he was hyperventilating. I calmed him down and we ended up sleeping." Louis explains, glancing at Harry every couple seconds. Niall nods and whispers into Harry's ear before going upstairs.

Harry walks up to Louis. "Thank you for taking care of me, sorry if I scared you. It's about 11 now so you can use the guest room across from mine. Make yourself at home and all 'at." Harry hugs him tightly and spins on his heel, walking up the stairs.

And if Louis stared at his ass the whole way up then that is none of your business.


	7. Cookies and Closets

January 24th

Harry is woken up to the sound of feet walking down the hall. He looks at his phone. It's 4am. He gets up and opens his door, looking into the hall. The person in the hall turns around making eye contact with Harry before speaking.

"Sorry...did I wake you?" The short boy asked.

"No," Harry lies. "You alright?"

"Yeah just going to the bathroom then probably downstairs for a while...have some tea maybe." Louis shrugs.

"I'll meet you down there."

"Yeah, alright." Louis says and walks away. Harry put on some sweatpants and walks downstairs. He puts the kettle on and grabs 2 mugs out of the cupboard. It wasn't long until he heard quiet footsteps approaching.

"Your birthday is soon." Louis says, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Harry tries to calm himself down, but blushes a little.

"Y-yeah, uhm...I'm probably not gonna do anything big. I...uhhhh... usually I would go fly out to Japan or Brazil or something, but this year, I want to just chill out." Harry explains, hands animating his words.

"I understand. Gonna send us a list soon?" Louis asks, pushing off of the door.

"Oh, shit. That's right I totally forgot about that. Actually, maybe I won't. I don't really want/need anything rn."

"Are you-" Louis is cut off by the kettle whistling. Harry takes it off the heat, pouring it into the mugs. "You were saying?" Harry says, making their tea.

"Hmm? Oh. I was just gonna ask if you're sure." Louis says, watching fondly as Harry makes his tea just how he likes it, mindlessly.

"Yeah. I'm quite content." He says, handing Louis his tea and receiving a small 'Thanks.' In response. Louis sips his tea, and Harry can tell he's thinking of something. Louis sighs and puts down his tea on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Harry, I'm so-"

"I know, Lou. I heard you earlier. I forgive you." Harry says, sitting on one of the stools surrounding the island. Louis mimicks him, sips in his tea and looks down. Harry stares at him with a puzzled expression until he sees and hears a teardrop hit the table.

"Lou, don't cry. It's okay." Harry says, putting his mug on the counter before going around the table and hugging him from behind. "Louis, I promise you everything is alright."

"It's _not_ though." Louis says, voice wavering and making Harry's heart break. " _I_ made you go silent. _I_ robbed Liam and Zayn of the joy of hearing your voice, your laugh, your horrible _horrible_ jokes. _I_ broke us _both_. I'm so so sorry, my darling. I will do anything and everything to fix it."

"I forgive you, Lou. I'm okay. I know how sorry you are. I can see it in your eyes, Boo. We'll work our way back. We'll be HarryAndLouis again. I can feel it, Lou." Harry mumbles into his ear, voice deep and lips brushing against his ear, his body still wrapped around Louis' smaller frame. Louis tilts his head back and looks up at Harry.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After that heart-to-heart they both went to bed. In the morning, Harry got up early and went to McDonald's to get them all breakfast. He knows just how much they both love Mickey D's breakfast.

"WAKE UP, BOYS! I BOUGHT MCDONALD'S BREAKFAST! I ALSO, ALMOST DIED IN THE PROCESS SO WAKE UP!" Harry yells, regretting that later when he sees Louis come down in his tight briefs, dick prominent, tattoos on show, and don't even get him started on his thighs.

He slides the bag with Louis' food to him and grabs Niall's bag, knowing he won't come down unless he smells it. Harry walks up to Niall's room and opens the door before setting the food on his desk and going back down to Louis.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asks the almost-naked boy. Louis rubs his eyes and yawns, making Harry coo quietly at the boy. "Mhmm. Thanks for the breakfast." Louis smiles. Harry opens his mouth to speak, but then...

"THANK YOU, HARRY! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I WOULD KISS YOU, BUT LOUIS WOULD KILL ME SO...LOVE YOUU! They hear Niall scream from his room. Harry chuckles before screaming "LOVE YOU MORE, NIALLER!"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's way to early for yelling." Louis whines, hands over his ears. Harry chuckles and grabs his breakfast, leaving his surprise for Louis until after he's done eating. They sit in comfortable silence, and they both eat, Harry finishing first as he ate part of his food in the car.

Louis finishes up and Harry stands up and pulls out his treat. He sets the cookie down in front of him and pecks his cheek, leaving before Louis could even comprehend what's happened. The three end up meeting up with the other two to go to the movies. They went to go see The Little Mermaid -the live action version- It was pretty good.

Louis thinks that Harry being Prince Eric would've made it even better, but at the same time he would have to "kiss de girl" and that would make him mad jealous. After the movie they get lunch then split up. The boys have decided to have a boys night. Niall and Harry are getting the food and Louis, Liam, and Zayn are at Zayn's setting up.

Harry and Niall get to Zayn's and go the movie theater to set down their stuff - he has a movie theater because he's extremely extra. The boys all congregate around the bar in the back and Liam speaks up.

"Truth or Dare?" After Liam heard all yes's and Harry's groan he turned to Niall. "Truth or dare, Ni?" Niall gave a him a look of 'really?' Before shaking his head and verbalizing that he chooses dare. "Alright, I dare you to eat a concoction that Harry makes."

"Why me?" Harry asks, brows turned in.

"Because your the only one who _won't_ try to kill him." Liam replies, coaxing laughter from everyone -including himself. Harry gets up and goes to the kitchen. He closes his eyes and picks out random items from the pantry and the fridge. Once he's done he looks at all the ingredients and cracks up once again.

In front of Harry lays caramel, salt and vinegar chips, oyster sauce, white wine vinegar, blackberries, papaya and Parma Ham. Oh no, Niall. Harry thinks. Harry grabs a bowl, a knife, a cutting board and a blender.

_**Meanwhile...** _

"Spill." Niall says and leans forward, staring at his fellow blue-eyed friend. Louis blushes and looks at the door to leave the theater.

"We've been talking pretty regularly...ehm...this morning after we both finished our food Harry stood up and pulled a chocolate chip cookie out of the bag. He set it in front of me, pecked my cheek and left. Took me a minute to understand what fully happened. When I did though I decided to think about it over the cookie. So I pulled it out of the wrapper, taking a bite, but I quickly realized that it was _100.10%_ homemade. Therefore,-the blender goes off- he went to the bakery, but he went to MCDONALD'S asked for a cookie so it would be on the receipt, ate it, and went to the bakery to get one for me."

"Or he made it." Liam chips in. Louis shakes his head.

"Would've smelled it." Liam nods in agreement and the door opens. All of the boys turn to face the the curly-haired lad and saw that he was carrying a cup and some wine.

"We heard the blender go off...that concerned me because that means something was solid." Niall says warily. Harry nods, gives Niall the cup and sits back down. Niall is about to drink the concoction when Harry shouts wait and walks over with a trash can. "That bad?" Niall sighs, eyes slightly widened. Harry nods again.

Niall plugs his nose takes a gulp and swallows. He waits about 25 seconds until he gags, face turning red. Harry hands him the glass of wine and cringes. Niall downs it and looks at Harry, surprisingly not mad, but curious. "What was in it?"

"Caramel, salt and vinegar chips, oyster sauce, white wine vinegar, blackberries, papaya and Parma Ham." Harry explains. Niall nods and looks to Zayn.

"T or D?"

"T"

"Is it true that you like someone in this circle. Btw if you say "chicken" that just confirms it soo..." Zayn shakes his head no, staring at the floor.

"You're lying, Z." Liam says, eyes squinted. Zayn stays quiet. "It's okay, Zayn. We won't judge." Zayn shakes his head. Harry walks over to Zayn, crouches down and grabs a hold of his chin, tilting it up so they make eye contact.

"We love you, Zaynie. You having a crush won't change that." Harry says earnestly, not aware of the sadness and jealousy that lies upon Louis' face. Zayn detaches Harry's hand from his face and pushes it to his -Harry's- chest. Harry goes back to sit where he was and Zayn speaks up.

"Yes, I have a crush. No, I will not tell you who it is, don't try to figure it out, let's ignore it. Liam, truth or dare?" Zays says gently. Liam smiles and choose dare. "I dare you to strip and sprint up the stairs." All the boys laugh and cheer...except the victim.

Liam stands slowly and walks out to the front of the stairs, the boys following. He strips and takes a deep breath before sprinting up the stairs. The rest of the boys are on the floor laughing at the way his dick swings around and the grunts he let's out. Liam walks back down and Louis yells "walk of shame," coaxing yet another uproar of laughter out of everyone. Liam puts his clothes back and they all go back to the theater.

"Louis, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Louis responds making all of the boys gasp.

"But, you never pick truth!"

"Exactly."

"Uhmmm....." Liam starts, looking around for help, but everyone shrugs. "You're pretty much an open book so-"

"Fine, dare." Louis sighs.

"I dare you to go in the closet with Harry, for 10 minutes" Liam says, with a wide grin. Louis looks to Harry, but he is already at the closet, looking at Louis. Louis gets up slowly and walks over to Harry. He turns on the light and walks in after Harry. They sit and stare at eachother before Harry speaks up.

"Comfortable silence is so OVERRATED." Louis giggles, covering his mouth with his hand.

"So you've said." Harry lays his head in Louis' lap and Louis runs his hands through his hair. "Thank you for the cookie. Where'd you get it from?"

"McDonald's."

"No you didn't. I go there a lot, they don't taste like that and they aren't that fluffy, soft and warm." Harry chuckles nervously, fidgeting with his rings. "Just tell me, Haz. Wanna go there again." Louis brushes his hair out of his face and turns his head to look at him, causing him lay on his back. Harry's face is red and he turns his body again to put his face into Louis stomach.

"Bakery down the street. Don't know the name. I can t-take you tomorrow." Harry mumbles. Louis hums then gets an idea and smirks. He pretends to shift, but doesn't move his hand and pulls Harry's hair. Harry moves with Louis body and moans, relaxing into his ex-boyfriend's grip. Louis mutters a small sorry and Harry nods, dismissing it, but little does Louis know, Harry has caught on.

Harry lays his head back and rests his head on Louis' covered dick, putting slight pressure. Louis gasps and looks down at a smirking Harry. Harry sits up and moves to straddle the blue-eyed boy, smirk still on his face. Louis's hands go to Harry's hips, brain now on autopilot, his mission being _-Make Harry feel good-_ and looks up at him with a look of shock covering his face. Harry trails a hand down his chest and grinds his ass down on Louis softly. Louis squeezes his hip and moans quietly and breathlessly.

" _Fuck_ , Haz. What are you doing. We only have like 7 minutes left."

"Calm down, _Daddy_. Trust me." Harry says, knowing the effect that word has on Louis. He puts his arms around his neck and pulls him into a rough, but passionate kiss.

Their lips collide in a soft, way and Louis melted, instantly. His body felt alight with flames, the feeling of happiness scorching through him like a wildfire.

 _"FIVE MINUTES"_ Niall yells.

Harry pulls back and is shocked when he sees Louis' tear filled eyes. "Lou?"

"Sorry, darling, I just- I've missed that, you, us. So much."

Harry just smiles and leans forward to kiss him once again. This time around, their kiss is a little more lustful. Harry licks along his bottom lip, and Louis parts his lips, gladly. He intertwines their hands and lays back onto the floor, bringing Harry along with him, lips not faltering for a second. They pull back what seems like hours later when the need to breathe overtakes them.

They sit up, hands still accompanying each other's and Louis places one more lingering peck before speaking up. "What does this mean for us?" Louis holds up their hands.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I think it means that it's about time that I take you on a date. Your birthday is soon so, hopefully I'll be able to take you out if not, then I promise I will soon." Louis says earnestly, a hopeful expression on his face. Harry nods and they stand up.

_"THIRTY"_

They lock eyes.

_"TWENTY-NINE"_

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist.

_"TWENTY-EIGHT"_

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck.

_"TWENTY-SEVEN"_

They lean forward.

_"TWENTY-SIX"_

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, and the world disappears until a loud voice interrupts them, obviously at the door.

_"FIVE"_

"I love you." Louis says, thumb brushing his cheek.

_"FOUR"_

"I love you more." Harry replies.

_"THREE"_

One last peck.

_"TWO"_

_"ONE"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. If you don't like smut then don't read past /-/

The door opens and there stands a Irish lad grinning wide. The boys walk out with cheeky smiles on their faces. "What happened?" Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We talked." Harry said smirking. Louis hums in agreement and sits back, legs splayed out in front of him, hands keeping him sitting up. Niall sighed, knowing that he's not going to get anything more out of either of them.

They play a few more rounds before retiring for the night.

\- Time skip to February 1st -

Louis and Harry have returned to the same behavior in 2010-2012 when it came to eachother. They were flirting non-stop. Cuddling non-stop. Today it's Harry's birthday and Louis has a surprise for him tonight. He plans to ask Harry to be exclusive and then wreck him. Harry was woken up by Louis peppering kisses all around his face. Then all the boys came to give their presents to him together. 

Louis gave him a ring. However, this wasn't an ordinary ring, no. This ring had H+L on the inside. Liam got him a new notebook for songwriting because he only has a couple more pages left in his old one. Niall got him a new guitar and new guitar picks -with all of their names and faces on it along with one that says "1D 4 LIFE!" Zayn got him 2 tickets to a Fleetwood Mac Concert -which made the rest of the boys look at eachother.

Now, all of the boys are watching a movie when Louis leaves. He comes back around 30 minutes later.

"Haz?"

"Yes, Boo?"

"We're going on a date. Get dressed." Louis demands, smiling wide, eyes crinkling.

"What shall I wear?" Harry asks, wriggling his eyebrows. The boys gag, but they ignore them.

"Semi-formal...sooo...dress down a bit, love." Louis jokes, making them both chuckle. Louis smacks his ass. "Quickly! Go! I want you back down here at 8. Bring some clothes, your spending the night."

Harry runs up the stairs and into his room, straight to his closet. "Hmmm...semi-formal..." Harry ends up picking out a greenish-brown button up and black skinnies pairing them with some black booties. He changes into red panties before putting on his clothes and starts to pack a small bag. 

In his bag he puts, new black and blue panties, a black blouse and white flowy pants, and some toiletries. He look up at the time and sees that it's 3 minutes till 8 so he zips up his bag and heads downstairs.

Louis hears Harry coming down the steps, so he turns to look at the staircase. Harry comes down and Louis smiles. "You look  
amazing, love." Harry smiles and holds out his hand. Louis takes it and they leave.

On the ride there, Harry stares at the side of Louis face -with Louis' hand on his thigh- thinking about how grateful he is for the end of the Hiatus and reminds himself to thank Mary and update her. He feels Louis' hand squeeze his thigh. "Yes, Lou?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I'm so happy to have you back."

"'M happy too, darling." Louis puts the car in park and gets out the car. Harry waits for him, knowing he wants to get the door. Louis opens his door with a smile and Harry gets out.

"Thank you, sir." Harry mocks.

"No problem, Mr. Styles."

"Ewwww. Never again. That made me feel like I was having an affair with my chauffeur." Louis laughs loudly, his head thrown back, eyes crinkled and Harry smiles. They walk in the restaurant and Louis speaks.

"Table for Tomlinson."

"Right this way, Sir." They are seated in a private room away from everyone else and they crack open the champagne.

"Thanks for this, Lou."

"No problem, Hazza." They look through their menus talking about random things and about 15 minutes later, their waitress arrives. 

"Good evening, I'm Mandy. Are you two ready to order?" Mandy says, not taking her eyes off of Harry. Louis gets mad. Harry is his, she needs to back off.

"We'll both have the spaghetti." Harry answers. 

"Mmmmm, good choice anything else?" She says leaning forward and sticking her chest in Harry's face.

"I don't think so... _Daddy_?" Harry says turning to Louis,making him and the waitress choke on their own spit.

"Jesus- No that'll be it." She walks away, face red. "Harry, you can't just do that."

"It made her leave."

"And it make Louis Jr. appear." Louis says adjusting himself.

"Sorry, Daddy." Harry teases making Louis groan. Harry chuckles before changing the subject. Their food arrives about 25 minutes after by another waitress.

"Sorry about Mandy. I'm Holly. Anything else you want?"

"Cheesecake in about 45 mins?" Louis asks.

"Of course." She walks off and Louis grabs Harry's hands.

"Harry..."

"You okay, Lou?"

Mhm...I just- I-"

"Just say it, Lou. It's just me."

"Will you be my boyfriend? I know i've hurt you and I'm sorry. You don't have to say-"

"Yes." They say at the same time.

"Yes?" Louis asks, hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes." They stare into each other's eyes and smile before eating.

-

"Here you are." Holly says, putting the slice down with 2 spoons. 

"Thank you, can we get the check?"

"Sure." Louis grabs the spoon as she leaves and cuts off a piece. He pushes it towards Harry's mouth with a smile and Harry opens it wide. Louis thinks about fucking his throat roughly, Harry crying from the abuse. He thinks about how rough and hoarse his voice would be. He didn't even realize that Harry's mouth had turned into a smirk as Louis kept the spoon suspended in the air, his lip caught between his teeth.

"Fuck, sorry. I-"

"Was thinking of fucking my throat? Making me choke on your thick cock?"

"I-I-" Louis says, he notices that the check had been dropped off. Louis shakes his head before trying again. Harry closes his mouth around the silver object before making a show of moaning around the spoon.

"That's delicious! Here, try some." Harry says feeding Louis. They finish up the cheesecake, -the waitress taking the check and bringing back his card- and Louis spots some cheesecake in on Harry's cheek. _Yes! I can get back on him for teasing me earlier._

"You have some- let me get it." Before Louis could suck it off his finger, Harry grabbed it, shoving it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, moaning and groaning. Louis pulls his finger out of his mouth harshly. 

"You're gonna get it." Louis says darkly, pinning Harry against the wall, gripping his cock through his pants. He pulls his hand away and walks to the car.

/-/

They finally get home, Harry jittery and Louis frighteningly calm. As soon as Louis parks, Harry sprints to the house. Much to his dismay, Louis walks...slowly. From years of being with Louis he knows when and when not to talk, and now isn't the time. When Louis makes it to the door he unlocks it and walks in.

"Go to my room. Undress, keep on your panties. I'll be there soon enough." Louis demands, not even staring at Harry. Harry sprints up the stairs and into his room. He quickly takes off his clothes, not knowing when Louis will come up and sits in the position he knows Louis likes best.

After about 20 minutes of just watching TV, Louis goes to his room to see Harry sitting on his feet, his head down and his hands in his lap hard cøck restrained by the panties he was wearing. "Hello, darling." Harry looks up silently, just in case and is met with the visual of Louis undressing. "Good boy. You can speak darling."

"Hi, Daddy. How-" 

"You will be riding my face." Louis answers before Harry could ask. Honestly, it was all Louis could think about since earlier when Harry confirmed that he still wore panties.

"Yes, daddy." Harry stands up off the bed.

Louis hums as he gets onto the bed, admiring Harry.

"Give Daddy a little show, Kitten." Harry sucks in a breath and nods. He turns around, heads to the speaker and plugs his phone in. He pushes play on the song “Pony” by Ginuwine. 

He stands still during the intro and once the singer started to sing Harry slut drops and starts to move his hips seductively to the beat. He stands up and runs his fingers down his own chest, and stomach, his fingertips running over his panties, avoiding his cøck. He moves closer to Louis, hips still swiveling. 

He turns around swiftly, his back to Louis and starts to give him a lap dance to the beat of the music, his hands coming up, back and around Louis neck. He turns around and pushes Louis so he's on his back and gyrates his hips. When the song ends his face flushes a deep red feeling Louis' hard length against his ass. Louis stands Harry up and scoots to the middle of the bed before beckoning Harry over with a finger.

"Which way should I face?" Harry asks in a small voice.

"Face me," Louis says without hesitation. "Straddle your legs on either side and just sit on me."

Harry nods gently. "Okay," he replies.

Louis watches as Harry gets on the bed and obediently crawls forward until his thighs are bracketing Louis' head. Louis reaches up and pulls Harry down, making Harry sit on his face.

Louis moans loudly at the feeling of Harry sitting on his face. He squeezes the flesh of Harry's arse and begins to tease Harry. He stops after a few minutes of teasing licks, prods and words. "Ride Daddy's face, Princess."

Harry whimpers from above him and starts to sink down on his tongue. He rides Louis face quickly, chasing his release. "Fuck, fuck. Fuck, Daddy, please." Harry curses loudly. Louis slaps his bum reminding him that he's in charge.

Harry starts to grind down on Louis face, extremely close from being hard since Louis slammed him up against the wall in the restaurant.

"I'm so close." Harry whined, and Louis goes full force inside of Harry. He thrusts his tongue as deep inside of his boy as he could, sucking and nibbling on his hole as well.

"Daddy, gonna come!" Harry's hands curl into Louis' hair grinding hard on Louis' mouth. Louis groans loudly suffocating definitely, but loving every second of it. Harry's body spasms and he comes onto one of the pillows, gasping. Harry rolls off of Louis, who panted heavily trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could. 

Once Louis' breathing pattern is back to normal he turns over, gets on his knees and pulls Harry into the middle of the bed. He immediately starts stroking Harry's length fast, smirking as Harry starts to whine and thrash around.

"S-sensitive! Daddy, please." Harry begs, his body getting even hotter. 

"Take it, Kitten. This is your punishment. Shouldn't have teased Daddy." He starts to go faster, squeezing tighter when he gets to the head, knowing how to drive Harry crazy.

He stops and rubs two fingers along the thick vein on the underside of his cøck. Harry bucks up into Louis’s touch, his eyes rolling back and head pushing against the pillow as Louis thimbs his slit, pressing down firmly.

“How do you feel, baby?” Louis asks, Harry doesn't answer. Louis glances up, and Harry’s not even looking, eyes shut tight, mouth open and it widens when Louis gets his mouth on Harry’s cøck.

Louis sinks down and sucks on the head and twists his hand around the base. Harry whimpers desperately and his body spasms making his hip buck up. Louis pulls off and gives him a stern look. “Stop moving.”

Harry goes rigid and whining, high-pitched long and loud when Louis deepthroats him, flattens his tongue up his shaft and bobs his head while staring directly at Harry.

“Daddy, can't control my-” Harry cuts off himself with a moan, thrusting his hips up gently into Louis mouth. Louis groans around him loving the way he feels in his mouth.

Louis is drooling over Harry's cøck, watching as his spit pools around the base and his fist. He likes getting messy for his baby, he knows how much it turns Harry on.

Harry's legs start trembling. He lets out a loud cry when Louis starts to play with his balls. “Oh god, Daddy. I'm so close. Please, Daddy. Oh-” Harry whines. Louis sneaks his hand down and pushes his fingertip into Harry’s spit-slick and loose hole, he cries out, back arching and feet curling as he comes just like that shooting out warm spurts into his lover's mouth.

Louis comes up and taps Harry lips. Harry opens them wide, eyes still closed and Louis leans up and tangles his mouth with his, sharing the taste of Harry's release. After they kiss for a while, Louis giving him sometime to relax he switches places with Harry and lays on the bed. 

"Come on, darling. Daddy still hasn't came yet." Harry nods and crawls over his Daddy and bends down to pull off Louis' briefs with his teeth. His thick, hard cøck springs up and stands at attention. The cool air making Louis sigh.

"What can I do for you, Daddy?" Harry asks, fingers running over Louis' hipbone, applying light pressure.

"How about you ride me, Princess." Louis says, smirk on his face.

"I can try...my legs are a little...uhm...jelly like." 

"That's all I ask."

Harry grinds his hole against Louis cøck, moaning softly. Eventually, he lifted himself up and then sunk down until Louis' tip slips in. Harry moans loudly, and then slowly sinks down onto the rest of Louis. "I'm s-so full, Daddy."

"C'mon, Princess." Harry nods as he lifts himself up only leaving the tip in before sinking back down, taking it all back in. He repeats that process until he got a steady pace set.

Louis grunts as Harry continues on, speeding up and clenching for Louis reaction.

"Daddy. Tired." Harry said, his thighs straining. Louis nods and grabs Harry's hips, fucking up into his hole. Harry whines and moans, he's on the brink of tears.

"Hop up, Darling. Gonna take you from behind." Louis said, and it wasn't long until Louis was inside of Harry again. He was pounding into Harry hard and fast, making him scream and moan as he grabs a handful of his short curls. "Who's your Daddy?"

"You!"

"Who makes you feel like this?"

"Only you, Daddy!" 

"Are you sure, Baby? No one else?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"My good boy." Louis grunts, snapping his hips hard, loving the way his hips hit Harry's.

"D-daddy come...more...again" Harry babbles mindlessly, so close to the edge, he couldn't even think straight.

"Me too, babe. Come for your Daddy." Louis grunts, thrusting harder.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy" Harry whined, slipping into subspace.

"My pretty, baby. Come, darling." Harry cums hard sobbing and thrashing.

"Want me to come in your ass, sweetheart? Want me to plug it in? Leave it overnight?" Louis asks, hips moving sloppily and out of rhythm. He wants nothing but to cum inside of the boy and eat it out of him, but Louis can tell he is in subspace so he would have to do it in the morning.

"Please." Harry whimpers, not having enough energy to say anything else.

"Alright, darling." Louis releases inside of him gripping his hips tight against him, and leaving bruises. Louis grunts, waiting a while before pulling out of Harry slowly. He quickly grabs a plug from the night stand and eases it into Harry, making him whimper.

Louis whispers sweet nothings into Harry's ear, coaxing him out of subspace for about 7 minutes.

"Lou?" Harry asks, voice hoarse.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Always,"

"And Forever."


	9. ?

Should I keep going or should I discontinue it?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
